Biorąc oddech
by Fjuka
Summary: Wyobraźcie sobie dojrzewającego nastolatka spędzającego wakacje w miejscu, które perfekcyjnie umożliwia zachowania powszechnie nieakceptowalne. Widzicie go? Świetnie. I co, pewnie robi teraz wiele głupich rzeczy, o których, nota bene, czytaliście już miliard ff? Mam rację? W takim razie pozwólcie, iż zaproszę was do Clawsland... Po 5 roku. Specyficzny język, specyficzne wszystko.
1. Rozdział pierwszy: W Clawsland

_Kto odgadnie moje inspiracje, temu stawiam piwo ; )_

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**W Clawsland**

_"You can't think of dying when the bottle's your best friend"_

_- Skid Row, "18 and life"_

W Clawsland miałem dużo roboty i lubiłem to. Zazwyczaj padał tam deszcz i wtedy na drodze robiło się takie błoto, że nie można było przejść, a poza tym wszędzie walały się pety i pływały takie wielkie kałuże wymiocin, jednak nawet to nie mogło zepsuć mi humoru. Jeśli człowiek może przyzwyczaić się do wszystkiego, to chyba do niczego nie przyzwyczaja się bardziej, niż do tego specyficznego smrodu uliczek Clawsland.

Spałem na strychu budynku o wdzięcznej nazwie Hearse - lubiliśmy myśleć wtedy, że takie to poetyckie, a poza tym Hearse naprawdę okazał się dla niektórych z nas właśnie tym, karawanem, wiozącym wszystko, co z nas zostało, w ostatnią podróż na ostatni przystanek - i czasem myślałem, że niczego więcej nie potrzebuję od życia. W Hearse nie mieli łóżek, a deski podłogi wibrowały od puszczanej na cały regulator muzyki, ale nic nie podobało mi się bardziej niż te zatęchłe, zapuszczone piekło, które wtedy stanowiło mój dom.

Szpon, który nadzorował Orszak Żałobny, jako jedyny wiedział, kim jestem i nie przejmował się tym. Z czasem wszystkim spadło ciśnienie, nawet Najeżonemu Spiky'emu, który co prawda nigdy mnie nie lubił, ale jednak spędzał ze mną te dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia parę godzin na dobę i doskonale wiedział, że nie możemy mieć wiecznie na pieńku, bo się kiedyś pozabijamy. Co nie znaczy, że nie dałem mu kilka razy w mordę. On za to mierzył we mnie pistoletem i raz nawet nacisnął spust, trzymając lufę tuż przy mojej skroni. Magazynek okazał się pusty i zaraz przeszliśmy nad tym do porządku dziennego, jednak do dzisiaj pamiętam te jego zasrane oczy, które stanowiły najlepszy dowód na to, że Spiky w końcu zwariował. Takiego spojrzenia nie widziałem nawet u Ricky'ego, a to, moi drodzy, znaczy bardzo wiele.

Podziwiałem Ricky'ego, to fakt. Ale Ricky był kompletnie pieprznięty i to też jest fakt, niestety. Wayne mawiał kiedyś, że Ricky uciekł z psychiatryka, ale Wayne to stary bajarz i nie wierzyłem mu.

Teraz widzę, że z każdym z nas było coś nie tak, nawet z Bachem, który przecież, zdawało się, zachował tyle ogłady, że bez problemu mógł stać na Bramie i nawet wychodził do ludzi. Było tak: słyszałeś o Clawsland, marzyłeś o Clawsland, kombinowałeś, jak trafić do Clawsland, ale kiedy w końcu tam byłeś, spotykałeś kogoś takiego jak Bach i niczego już nie mogłeś być pewny.

Bach słuchał Skid Row, stąd ksywa, ale wyglądał trochę jak męska wersja Hermiony. Nie chodziło nawet o te ich kręcone włosy czy ugrzeczniony sposób ubierania się. I tylko w oczach chłopaka było coś, co sprawiało, że żaden z nas nie dał się zwieść jego ukochanym dopasowanym sweterkom czy kobiecym dłoniom.

Ale, jak mówiłem, każdy z nas miał swoje piekło i wszyscy nie mogliśmy spać. I właśnie dlatego wylądowaliśmy w Clawsland. W miejscu, którym zawsze mieliśmy coś do roboty.

* * *

Było nas wielu. Po brudnych, zatęchłych, rozmiękłych od błota uliczkach wałęsało się bez mała kilkadziesiąt osób. Miasteczko przypominało labirynt; gęsta sieć budynków zbudowanych z szarego kamienia ciągnęła się na całą długość boiska futbolowego, zanim w końcu wpadała w niewielki, pokryty kostką brukową plac. I tak, jak niegdyś wszystkie drogi prowadziły do Rzymu, tak w Clawsland wszystkie alejki kończyły się na Hearse.

Karawan nie wyglądał jakoś nadzwyczaj imponująco. Te okna, które nie były wybite, nieszczelnie zabito deskami, na podniszczonych parapetach nie stały kwiatki, a za drzwi frontowe robił ten śmieszny kawałek materiału, uginający się po ciężarem wiecznie wpadającego do środka deszczu. Można powiedzieć, że mieszkałem tam, i cholernie fascynowało mnie dzielenie przestrzeni z podobnymi włóczęgami, uciekinierami i drobnymi złodziejaszkami jak ja.

Spaliśmy, gdzie się dało. Tylko na mojej podłodze zwykło nocować jakieś piętnaście, czasem dwadzieścia osób. Większość była ze świata, tak przynajmniej ich określaliśmy. Wpadali, żeby się zabawić, przeżyć kilka dni na dobrowolnym wygnaniu w miejscu, gdzie nie obowiązywało prawo własności... ani żadne inne prawo, jeśli już o tym mowa. Niektórzy załatwiali interesy, szukając ludzi, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia i przy tym wydawali się wystarczająco szaleni, by zrezygnować z czegoś, co ciotka Petunia nazywała cywilizowanymi warunkami do życia, a co dla nas stanowiło zbędny balast.

Ze ścian strychu odłaził tynk, więc nabazgrane na nich napisy stanowiły jeden, wielki bełkot. Od posłania tego starego skurczybyka, Wayne'a, dzieliło mnie wyłącznie zdanie: TRZEBA MI PŁYNĄĆ, PŁYNĄĆ, PŁYNĄĆ, które niedawno zadedykował mi Ricky. Był wtedy w TYM nastroju i nie do końca wiedziałem, co ma na myśli.

Przed snem Wayne zwykł grać na harmonijce ustnej, z którą się nie rozstawał. Ja, Bach, Szpon, Ricky i jeszcze paru chłopaków słuchaliśmy opowieści starego wygi, popijając alkohol, który zawsze wynajdował nie wiadomo skąd, i paląc wszystko, co było pod ręką. Ogień zapalniczki wwiercał się w zmarszczki na twarzy faceta i nadawał jego oczom taki dziki, ostry wyraz, który później nawiedzał mnie w snach.

Jednak nie kładliśmy się często. Ja w tamtym czasie miałem koszmary o Syriuszu, jego kuzynce, którą prawie zabiłem... i, oczywiście, o Dursleyach. Bach, jak wiedziałem, przeżył swój własny koszmar i często krzyczał przez sen. Rzygał, kiedy się budził, dlatego kazaliśmy mu kłaść się pod oknem. Ricky cierpiał na bezsenność, co, jeśli się zastanowić, idealnie do niego pasowało. Wayne bełkotał coś o swojej córeczce, Lauren, i tylko Spike zdawał się móc zasnąć. Myślę jednak, że wiem, dlaczego Najeżony poddał się duchowi Clawsland i razem z nami funkcjonował na prawach zombie.

Myślę, że zżerały go wyrzuty sumienia.

To był faktycznie kawał bydlaka i nie bronię go. Nie sprawiał dobrego wrażenia; zwykle niewiele mówił, ale nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy sięgnie po broń. Nazywał nas Wakacyjnymi, bo nie rzuciliśmy szkoły jak on, ale pracował u naszego boku, srał u naszego boku i w pewnym sensie należał do rodziny.

Spike zginął w sierpniu. Chłopaki mówili, że dostał, czego chciał, ale ja wiedziałem, że było w nim coś, co wszyscy zignorowaliśmy, i kiedy stałem nad jego grobem - pochowaliśmy go tam, w miasteczku, na prowizorycznym cmentarzu porośniętym najbardziej obrzydliwym zielskiem, jakie w życiu widziałem - czułem się trochę jak morderca.

No cóż. Clawsland było szkołą życia.

On oblał.


	2. Rozdział drugi: Pod powierzchnią

_Gdzieś tam pojawił się cytat - "Niebo milczało swoją nałogową odpowiedź". _

_Poza tym - witam ponownie i dziękuję każdemu, kto zechciał przeczytać moje wypociny. _

**_Tylko, ludzie. Czy one na serio są takie złe? Wasze milczenie mnie dobija : (._**

_Rozdziały są krótkie, wiem. To ma szansę się zmienić._

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

**Pod powierzchnią**

_"I've been in my mind, it's such a fine line"_

_- Neil Young, "Heart of Gold"_

Najgorzej było latem. Tak mówił Wayne. Spoceni mężczyźni ocierali się o kamienne, widmowe ściany budynków, tych stworów, które zdawały się mieć jednak dusze; poza Bramą, na Cygańskiej Polanie, którą nazywaliśmy też Policyjną, koczowali ludzie. Widziałem wielobarwne namioty i dym, a nocą strzeliste języki ognia przyprawiały mnie o zawroty głowy.

Clawsland umierało. Wiedziałem to, wiedziałem to jeszcze zanim Wayne zagrał fałszywe nuty w piosence Neila Younga, zanim Bach powiedział, że z Rickym jest coraz gorzej (przed chwilą miał atak paniki, a teraz znowu patrzy się w sufit), i zanim Mickey przekazał Spiky'emu pierwszą działkę hery. Potem Jagger podszedł do okna i krzyczał, że się zabije, a w tle strzelały te pieprzone błyskawice, choć wcale nie padało, i niebo na moment rozjarzyło się kolorami tęczy. Byłem naćpany, a kiedy jestem naćpany, zawsze wydaje mi się, że już wszystko rozumiem. Wtedy jednak nie rozumiałem nic.

Działo się to nocą, oczywiście. To zawsze działo się nocą, nawet kiedy Szpon przyznał, że jest czarodziejem, że wszyscy są, a ja zapomniałem spytać, czy czasem nie zrobili sobie ostatnio jakichś ciekawych tatuaży. Od podłogi ciągnęło, więc siadaliśmy na zmechaconych, różowych kocach Panny Mi, dziewczyny, która czasem przychodziła do Bacha - nie wiedzieć czemu, widziała w nim artystę - i wtedy czułem ten ponury smutek, który toczył Clawsland jak zaraza. Na strychu robiło się coraz ciemniej, aż w końcu nie widzieliśmy swoich twarzy i tylko światła w oddali przypominały nam, że nie żyjemy na jakiejś odległej, wyludnionej planecie, i że kawałek dalej policjanci, te durne szczury, przechadzali się wzdłuż kwiecistych przyczep i namiotów, okrążając Clawsland, nie ważąc się jednak wejść do środka, na teren, na którym niepodzielnie panowała groza.

* * *

Z Hogwartu odchodziłem w glorii chwały. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle; Syriusz Black pozostał martwy, no i przecież wciąż widziałem te sceptyczne spojrzenia, jakimi wymieniali się moi przyjaciele. A jednak byłem bohaterem; do diabła, pisano o mnie w gazetach i nawet drukowano te kolorowe portrety, które Collin wieszał nad kominkiem. Dla ciotki Petunii mógłby to być wystarczający powód, żeby postawić mi pomnik. Albo nawet wybudować kościół. Szedłem przez zielone, soczyste błonia, przede mną majaczyły rozwarte bramy szkolne, gdzieś z boku słońce odbijało się we wzburzonej tafli mętnego jeziora. Za godzinę miałem wsiąść do pociągu, za godzinę miałem jechać, rozmawiać, jeść i śmiać się, ale wtedy liczyło się tylko przejrzyste, kopulaste niebo, otaczające błonia niczym magiczna, rozedrgana powłoka mogąca rozwiać się w każdym momencie.

Właśnie tak to pamiętam, mówiłem sobie, wpatrując się w deszcz, który jednak spadł, i w niebo, na którym nie było widać gwiazd. Jagger zgiął się w pół i płakał, a Wayne grał _Heart of Gold_, piosenkę, którą wtedy uwielbiałem. Mickey zapytał, co niby robię.

- Coś mi nie daje spokoju - wycedziłem. Na fazie zawsze mówiłem z trudem i piłem zbyt mało wody, której mieliśmy jak na lekarstwo.

- Jak każdemu, co nie, Wayne, stary? - wywołany wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedz no, Wojaczek, słyszałeś może o Lauren?

Kilku chłopaków wołało na mnie Wojaczek, bo czytałem jego wiersze, co z jakiegoś powodu wydało im się strasznie śmieszne. Przytaknąłem - nie interesowała mnie żadna Lauren, nawet, jeśli była córką Wayne'a, i bałem się, że grajek zaraz zacznie o niej mówić.

Mickey jakby mnie nie słyszał.

- Co ty na to, Wayne? On nie pamięta o Lauren. Co z tym zrobimy, stary?

Szpon wyciągnął Chesterfieldy, które Bach złapał w locie. - Zamknij się, Mickey, to dostaniesz papierosa - rzekł pomiędzy jednym buchem a drugim. - Uszy więdną.

Dwudziestolatek posłał mi długie, dziwne spojrzenie, i nawet zdawało mi się, że mruknął: _ Nie zapominaj o Lauren_, ostatecznie jednak zamknął się. Wszyscy byliśmy uzależnieni, on także, i robiliśmy wiele, byle tylko mieć fajki, alkohol, zioło, LSD, grzyby czy amfę. Przejąłem od Najeżonego paczkę, korzystając z okazji, by odsunąć się od Mickey'ego. Obróciłem papieros w dłoniach. Przypomnij sobie, pomyślałem. Błonia, szkolne bramy, skwar i ten czar samotności. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, więc dlaczego wydawało mi się, że musi, musi, musi być coś jeszcze?

- O czym, do cholery, zapomniałem? - rzuciłem w przestrzeń, wydmuchując dym.

Niebo milczało swoją nałogową odpowiedź. Szpon przyglądał mi się czujnie, jednak nic nie powiedział.

* * *

Lubiłem nie kłaść się spać. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że naprawdę miałem coś wtedy do roboty; zwykle z resztą o drugiej bądź trzeciej nad ranem pochłaniały mnie fale absurdalnego zmęczenia, tak, że myślałem, iż nie zdołam utrzymać ciężaru podniesionych powiek czy wyprostowanej pozycji ciała, które miękło jak gąbka. To zabawne, ponieważ nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, bardziej spokojny i zrównoważony, niż w tych ciemnych godzinach nad ranem, kiedy członki odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, a głosy w mojej głowie cichły.

A potem nadchodził świt. Jeśli sądzicie, że słyszeliście ciszę bardziej rześką niż ta o czwartej trzydzieści dwie nad ranem, to nie wiecie, o czym mówicie; po nieprzespanej nocy cisza jest w tobie, w każdym ruchu po jedną z rzeczy, o których nagle wiesz, że są niepotrzebne, w każdym powiewie powietrza, w nieśmiałym ćwierknięciu ptaka krążącego przed oknem i siadającego na zrujnowanym parapecie.

O czwartej trzydzieści dwie nad ranem wszystko jest puste.

O czwartej trzydzieści dwie nad ranem rozumiesz, że nie musisz się bać.

Richard siadał obok mnie, ale nie odzywaliśmy się, i, Boże, jak chciałem, aby to trwało wiecznie.

I może trwało. Zaklęte minuty rozciągające się w moją własną, prywatną nieskończoność.

* * *

Kawa była chłodna i miała gorzki smak. Zawsze o siódmej schodziliśmy na dół po rozklekotanych, wąskich schodach, a później na sznurowanej drabince, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Siadaliśmy przy barze, długim, szerokim i ohydnym jak wszystko w Hearse; czasami zastanawiałem się, czym to miejsce różni się od innych - a już szczególnie, kiedy spotykałem rozgorączkowane tłumy na placu, patrzące chciwie na kołyszącą się pod wpływem wiatru szmatę, tę samą, która zastępowała drzwi. Ale potem zawsze dostawałem swoją zimną kawę i maślaną bułkę, a za moimi plecami Jagger zaczynał rozprawiać o nowym zleceniu, którego mogliśmy się podjąć od zaraz, i nagle wszystko wskakiwało na swoje miejsce.

No tak. W Karawanie, nawiedzonym sercu Clawsland, gdzie muzyka nigdy nie przestawała grać, a dusza tańczyć, mogłeś utrzymać się na powierzchni.

Jeśli tylko umiałeś pływać.


	3. Rozdział trzeci: Just a lot of nothin'

_Witajcie : ). Po pierwsze: jak mogliście zauważyć, nie dbam o chronologię zdarzeń. Widzę to tak: jest Harry, Harry Potter. Harry próbuje nam coś opowiedzieć, i za każdym niemal razem rozpoczyna historię w innym momencie, aby na koniec - lub w punkcie kulminacyjnym - wszystko okazało się jasne._

_Pragnę zaprezentować wam dziwny, być może potrzebny rozdział. Jest napisany w nieco innym stylu, co z pewnością dostrzeżecie. _

_Jeśli chodzi o długość rozdziałów - stosuję metodę "krótko, ale często". Proszę, aby ci, którym chce się wgłębiać w świat Clawsland zwrócili mi uwagę, kiedy uznają, iż mój poziom spada. Stosuję różne eksperymentalne dla mnie zabiegi i nie zawsze potrafię ocenić, czy ich skutki są pozytywne, czy też nie._

_**Lafield,** dziękuję Ci serdecznie! Twoja aktywność... i wnikliwość!... pomaga mi utrzymać wiarę w sens tworzenia. Nie musisz się jednocześnie martwić, nie tym razem - skrobię fragmenty codziennie i wiem, że doprowadzę ten fic do końca : )._

_**PannaTosia** - masz rację, czasami zapominam, że mimo wszystko lubię robić nieco inne rzeczy, niż ludzie na tej stronie. Poza tym myślę, że z czasem naprawdę wszystko okaże się jasne._

_**ohciL,** rzekłeś/rzekłaś słowa proste, acz skondensowane, kłaniam się do stóp!_

_Dobra, nie nudzę już._

* * *

**Rozdział trzeci**

**_Just a lot of nothin'_  
**

_"It's an illusion, an' yer in between _

_(...) It's just a lot of nothin'"_

_- Frank Zappa, "A token of my extreme"_

Nie miałem rodziców, ale w tamtym okresie nie przeszkadzało mi to. Byłem dzieciakiem, brałem psychodeliki i słuchałem Jima Morrisona, który śpiewał:

_Tato?_

_Tak, synu?_

_Chcę cię zabić. Mamo! Chcę cię_

_ZERŻNĄĆ!_

Dursleyowie wciskali mnie do komórki pod schodami, gdzie siedziałem sam z trupami Lily i Jamesa Potterów... i Syriusza, oczywiście. Musiałem siadać na podłodze, bo nie mieściłem się na łóżku, które z resztą i tak wyglądało, jakby się miało zaraz rozpaść. W powietrzu unosił się ten specyficzny smród stęchlizny i kurzu, zalegającego grubymi warstwami na każdej powierzchni płaskiej.

Nie, żebym mógł go zobaczyć. Kiedy zamykały się malutkie, białe drzwi, do środka wpadały jedynie trzy strugi złocistego światła. Jak dawniej.

Wszystko było jak dawniej. To była ta sama ciemność, wszędobylska i obłąkana. I poznawałem ją, naprawdę ją poznawałem; ja, hibernatus, zaklęty w mojej własnej bryle lodu. Piętnaście lat, piętnaście długich lat czekałem, aż uda mi się obudzić; piętnaście lat, przez cały ten czas wiedząc, że to nie wszystko, że to, co widzę, to, co słyszę, to, co odczuwam krańcami zmysłów - jest niczym, zabawką zaledwie! Dorastałem, obserwowałem, pozostając tym dziwnym, samotnym dzieciakiem, który nie należał do nikogo, i cały czas rozglądałem się dookoła, i każdego dnia wciąż od nowa pytałem siebie, czy nie istnieje już nic więcej; czy ten mały, ciasny świat i mały, ciasny Harry - to naprawdę koniec? To tyle? Na każde krzesło, fotel, na każdy kolor czy kształt, który mogłem poczuć pod palcami, na każdy element świata, który znałem, reagowałem zdziwieniem. To tyle? Szkoła, dom, majątek... śmierć? Wszystko było takie dziwne, takie obce, takie... niewystarczające. Czułem, jakby mnie oszukano, jakby nie powiedziano mi czegoś istotnego, tego czegoś, co naprawdę mogło nadać światu znaczenie. Były momenty, kiedy chciałem nimi wstrząsnąć - majestatycznymi, przechadzającymi się po ulicach dorosłymi, nauczycielami tak pełnymi dumy; nawet nerwowymi, zamkniętymi Dursleyami. Chciałem dać im w twarz, chciałem krzyczeć: POWIEDZ MI!, krzyczeć tak długo, dopóki nie usłyszę czegoś prawdziwego. Dopóki nie zrozumiem. Przecież ktoś musi wiedzieć, myślałem.

Ale nie wiedział nikt.

Byłem wariatem. Wszystkim, których spotykałem, czegoś brakowało. Nikt nie słyszał. Nikt nie widział. Nikt nie czuł. Nikt nie wiedział.

Lunatykowaliśmy. Wszyscy lunatykowaliśmy, wygrzewając ciała w zimnych, niedostępnych promieniach słońca zawieszonych na cokole, który nie miał koloru, w świecie, który nie miał smaku. Brakowało mi iskry, iskry zaledwie, by wszystko połączyło się w całość. Ale iskra nie nadchodziła i byłem coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

Hogwart zaproponował mi marny substytut samoświadomości, informacji, percepcji, poczucia tożsamości. Nie zauważyłem tego, nie zauważyłem, jak przestaję szukać, przestaję myśleć, przestaję być ciekawy.

Nie zauważyłem, kiedy przestałem żyć. Wyłączyłem się.

Teraz słuchałem głosu ciotki Petunii, tej kościstej suki, i w którymś momencie zrozumiałem, że nie jest mi żal. Nie należałem do niej. Nie miałem jej. Nie byłem Dursleyem, nie byłem Blackiem, nie byłem nawet naprawdę Potterem. Otaczała mnie wielowymiarowa, wszechogarniająca pustka. Ale to była moja pustka i nareszcie nie było mi żal.

James i Lily umilkli.

* * *

Więc Ricky był tym dziwnym gościem, przez którego wylądowałem w Clawsland.

Chciał wiedzieć jak się nazywam, i powiedziałem: Harry.

- Harry, i co dalej? - zapytał, kopiąc butem chodnik. Z jakiegoś powodu zawahałem się.

- Czy to ważne? - mruknąłem w końcu, siadając na krawężniku. Minutę później opadł obok mnie. Palił i chmura dymu pełzła niebezpiecznie blisko mojej głowy. Miałem ochotę poprosić, żeby się przesunął. Albo odpieprzył.

- Pewnie tak, skoro nie chcesz odpowiedzieć. Palisz?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego? - rzekł, lustrując mnie wzrokiem, w którym odbijały się gwiazdy.

- Po prostu nie - odparłem. Miałem dość tej rozmowy. Tego dnia. Tego życia.

- Rozumiem. Więc jakich jeszcze rzeczy nigdy nie spróbowałeś, bo ktoś ci mówił, że nie powinieneś, Harry Bez Nazwiska?

Patrzyłem w dół, na swoje palce i ten brudny, poplamiony kawałek jezdni. W oddali szczekał pies, a po przeciwnej stronie drogi jakiś bezdomny grzebał w śmieciach wuja i ciotki. Usłyszałem brzęk metalu i kosz wywrócił się na trawnik. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Tych, od których się umiera?

- Zła odpowiedź - powiedział i zaśmiał się.

- Niby czemu? Papierosy powodują...

- Nie papierosy. Życie - przerwał mi. Wciąż na mnie patrzył i zauważyłem, że ma rozszerzone tęczówki. - Życie grozi śmiercią.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

- Jest przynajmniej szczęśliwy? - zapytał.

- Kto?

- Ten ktoś, kto ci mówi, jak masz myśleć. Jest szczęśliwy?

Pomyślałem, że nie mam nikogo, kto by chciał mówić mi cokolwiek, przynajmniej w tej chwili.

- Czyli nie - skwitował, odczytując odpowiedź z mojej twarzy.

- Nikt mi nie mówi, o czym mam myśleć! - krzyknąłem, wyjątkowo nie dbając o to, czy usłyszą mnie sąsiedzi.

Wychodziłem tylko nocami, tak, by nikt mnie nie widział. Mnie, moich siniaków, mojego ubrania, które niepokojąco przypominało powłoczkę Zgredka z czasów, kiedy jeszcze służył Malfoyom.

Teraz nawet domowy skrzat ubierał się lepiej.

- A czy ja to powiedziałem? - zdziwił się nieznajomy. - Dyktują ci _jak_ to robić. A ty ich słuchasz, nawet jeśli widzisz, kim się stali.

- Jezu, o co ci chodzi? Mówiliśmy o papierosach, a ty wyjeżdżasz z jakąś filozofią.

Wstałem. Chłopak nadal siedział, obserwował niebo. Niedopałek leżał na asfalcie i żarzył się.

- Nie obchodzi mnie filozofia.

- Nie, wcale - prychnąłem. - Jak ty masz w ogóle na imię?

- Ricky.

- Słuchaj, Ricky, bez obrazy, ale...

- A więc jednak wolisz spać? Przez całe życie? To jest twój wybór? - zapytał, ponownie spoglądając mi w oczy, a ja zamarłem, niezdolny, aby się ruszyć, niezdolny, aby myśleć. Dzieciak we mnie wrzeszczał: ZNALAZŁEM! ON WIE! ZNALAZŁEM! - I teraz wrócisz do domu, do swojego pokoju, do swoich wygodnych, sprawdzonych, zaaprobowanych przez społeczeństwo przekonań? Do tego zimnego, zamkniętego świata, w którym ucieka się od rzeczy, które mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Tak po prostu wrócisz tam, skąd przyszedłeś?

Widzicie, w życiu przekonałem się, że chociaż słowa na ogół nie mają znaczenia, to jednak czasami - naprawdę rzadko - zdarza się, że słowa mimo wszystko nabierają treści... a wtedy dzieją się prawdziwe cuda.

- A co mam niby zrobić? - szepnąłem. - Co mam, twoim zdaniem, do kurwy nędzy zrobić?

- Zajmij się w końcu życiem, Harry... no chyba, że wolisz wciąż zajmować się umieraniem.* Wtedy będziemy musieli się pożegnać.

* * *

_* Kto zna **Skazanych na Shawshank**, ręka do góry! ; )_


	4. Rozdział czwarty: Jak ślepiec

_Witam, ludzie. Pewnie już spisaliście mnie na straty, co? Och, wy niedowiarki! :D Nie, żebym sobie nie zasłużyła. __A jednak dokończę ten tekst. Amen!_

_Dziękuję za komentarze i inne formy aktywności. Nie spodziewałam się takiego odbioru! **Ola, **Twój komentarz naprawdę mnie ucieszył, tym bardziej, że zabrzmiał, jakbyś spisywała wszystkie swoje odczucia w ten mały, biały prostokącik pod tekstem. W to mi graj! __**Giustina:** Czy przynudzałaś? W życiu! Wypowiedź Twoja sprawiła, iż cieszyłam się jak głupia do monitora przez dobre pięć minut. Preferuję szczere wypowiedzi, ujawniające tok myślowy opiniodawcy, uwzględniający jego uczucia, spostrzeżenia, pomysły, perspektywę i to wszystko, o czym żywnie ma ochotę napisać. Dzięki Tobie wiem, że w jednej przynajmniej osobie wywołałam te właśnie reakcje, których wywołanie obrałam sobie za cel. Masz rację, Harry miał być właśnie taki: ludzki, autentyczny i nade wszystko - wiarygodny. W niektórych fickach tej właśnie racjonalno-oryginalnej wiarygodności najbardziej mi brakuje, dlatego tak ważne jest dla mnie tło opowieści, jej realia, a także charakter postaci. Cieszę się ponadto, że odbierasz "BO" jako coś innego... to wymarzony komplement. (Niemożność zaszufladkowania, wzbudzanie wątpliwości, wybicie czytelnika ze schematów, do których przywyknął - poprzez alternatywne ich wykorzystanie, większe wgłębienie się w przedstawienie tematu bądź, co tu dużo mówić, odpowiednio stopniowana dawka szoku to coś, co mnie interesuje... a zarazem swoisty miecz obosieczny.) Jak właściwie każde Twoje słowo. __Z niecierpliwością oczekuję na ślady Twojej obecności! Uwielbiam niezależność, wnikliwość i zdolność do formułowania wniosków. W żadnym wypadku nie musisz czuć się jednak do wspomnianej aktywności zobowiązana : ) (poza tym, masz fajny język. Jesteś dość drobiazgowa w tych sprawach, prawda?)_

_Dobra, zapraszam do zgłębienia kolejnego rozdziału. Wolicie, żebym pisała coś od siebie na górze, czy na dole strony? A może macie to w dupie? (przepraszam za brak cenzury, ale serio. Jeśli przeczytaliście jakiś mój tekst, nie powinniście czuć się szczególnie zgorszeni) Czy ta melancholia was zanudza? _

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty**

**Jak ślepiec**

_"Wiem, że też to pamiętasz i tylko nie chcesz widzieć,_

_idąc nie chcesz przestać, ślepiony przez życie."_

_- Buka, "Przebiśniegi"_

Jagger uwierzył w Boga. W którymś momencie zobaczyłem go z Biblią; to był ten sam koleś, który chciał wyskoczyć przez okno i wciąż mówił o ludziach, których możemy okraść czy miejscach, do których możemy się włamać, żeby zdobyć kasę, ale wtedy, z tą jego małą, granatową książeczką w dłoniach sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie odmienionego, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie napadał wraz z nami na bankierów i przedsiębiorców ani nie dawał łapówek co bardziej upierdliwym gliniarzom, jeśli krążyli zbyt blisko Clawsland, słusznie węsząc w miasteczku rozwiązanie spraw spędzających tamtejszej policji sen z powiek. Chłopaki wkurzali się, kiedy siadał w kącie, z daleka ode mnie, Bacha czy Szpona, i tymi wytatuowanymi dłońmi, w których niegdyś trzymał pistolet bądź papierosa, zaczynał wertować coraz bardziej pomięte i poplamione stronice Pisma Świętego, uzbrojony w swój nowy, dziwny uśmiech, jakiego z całą pewnością nie widywało się już w Hearse. Mówiłem, żeby dali mu spokój, kiedy przestał przeklinać; prosiłem, żeby wrzucili na luz, kiedy znaleźli jego spluwę, rzuconą w stertę śmieci zalegających przy parapecie, i zajmowałem ich rozmową za każdym razem, kiedy odmawiał wzięcia LSD. W którymś momencie przestał wrzeszczeć przez sen. Obserwowaliśmy, jak zasypia, nafazowani i nazbyt zmęczeni samotnością, rozkwitającą w głębi duszy jak paskudny, wszędobylski chwast, i widzieliśmy jak się budzi, jak otwiera oczy, błyszczące i żywe, i w którymś momencie zaczęliśmy go za to nienawidzić. Wszyscy byliśmy więźniami rzeczywistości, niezdolni do zaczerpnięcia oddechu, miażdżeni przez mrok, na który otworzyliśmy się zbyt mocno i który nie dawał nam zaznać spokoju; i kiedy jeden z nas nagle odnalazł ten spokój, potrafił nam sprzedać tylko te tanie gówno o światłości, która oświeca każdego człowieka***** i Chrystusie, który jest prawdą i życiem******.

- Jagger, do kurwy nędzy - powiedział któregoś wieczoru Wayne - albo teraz z nami zajarasz, albo wypierdalaj. Zrozumiałeś?

Byliśmy w Orszaku, podziemnej plątaninie wąskich, brudnych, przeludnionych pomieszczeń, kończących się, tradycyjnie, Karawanem. Wokół tłoczyli się ludzie; przerośnięci mężczyźni podnosili ciężary, jakiś zwinny małolat uczył się od obcego Japończyka sztuk walki. Z oddali dobiegały nas odgłosy walki i krzyki podnieconego tłumu nierobów, przychodzących tu tylko dla hazardu, patrzących z lubością na upływ krwi i wydających resztki pieniędzy, jedzenia i alkoholu na zakłady i dziwki. Z drugiej strony, w podłużnym, betonowym schronie, uprawiano boks; kobieta przed czterdziestką czatowała w wejściu, trzymając w dłoni coś, co wyglądało na prowizoryczną apteczkę, popijając whiskey i obserwując obojętnie ring. Spike został w strzelnicy, a Szpon nadal instruował walczących, żeby nie byli takimi ciotami, chyba że chcą nie pokazywać mu się więcej na oczy.

- Koniec tych bzdur. To twoja ostatnia szansa. Dotarło? My albo ta pieprzona książka. Wybieraj.

- Wayne... - mruknął wywołany, odsuwając się. Mężczyźni dookoła umilkli, ktoś ściszył muzykę; rozdygotane, jękliwe dźwięki gitary elektrycznej utonęły w szumie złożonym z głosów ludzkich i dźwięków uderzeń. Ricky za moimi plecami oparł się wygodniej o bieżnię i prychnął, kiedy nieświadomie zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść.

- Nie tym razem, Wojaczek - mruknął. - Musiało do tego dojść, przecież wiesz.

Zwróciłem profil w jego stronę. - Nie mam zamiaru stać i patrzeć, jak jeden z nas...

- On już nie jest jednym z nas, Potter - przerwał mi Najeżony, który teraz stał w przejściu, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach. - I o to właśnie chodzi, co nie? Chyba już nie jesteśmy dla niego wystarczająco dobrzy. Prawda, Jagger? Myślisz, że jesteś teraz święty? Że jesteś choć odrobinę mniejszym śmieciem? Wspaniały Jagger! - krzyknął, rozkładając ramiona i przechadzając się po sali. - Poznał wolę Boga! Został zbawiony! Więc co tu jeszcze robisz? - Spike zwrócił się w stronę chrześcijanina, zniżając głos do szeptu. Ostatnie walki dobiegły końca i w Orszaku zaległa cisza, ostra i ciężka. Zobaczyłem Szpona, do połowy przesłoniętego przez kurtynę przypadkowych ludzi. Stał z założonymi rękami i chyba wtedy zrozumiałem, że zbliża się koniec; na tafli pojawiła się pierwsza rysa i lód niedługo pęknie, porywając nas wszystkich w lodowate odmęty, z których nie ma ucieczki. - Czego tu szukasz?

- Ja... - Jagger przełknął ślinę. Jego wzrok padł na mnie; uśmiechnąłem się lekko i kiwnąłem głową. Chciałem, żeby został, żeby roześmiał się jak kiedyś, śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości, i wyciągnął papierosa, mówiąc, że wróci, kiedy przestaniemy spinać poślady, co wcześniej czynił wielokrotnie. Naprawdę pragnąłem, by wszystkie kawałki ponownie złożyły się w tą samą układankę, którą zastałem po przyjeździe do miasteczka, tak znajomą i prostą, i przez moment mogło nawet wydawać się, że tak właśnie się stanie... ale jednak kiwnąłem głową, co Jag odebrał właśnie tak, jak powinien, i jeden element na zawsze przestał pasować.

Obraz, który pokochałem, trafił szlag, i nic już nie miało być takie samo.

- Odejdę - powiedział chłopak. - Tylko... - ponownie na mnie spojrzał, z troską, której nie potrafiłem znieść. - Uciekaj stąd, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wszystko sobie przypomnisz.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł; kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz kolejny, siedziałem już w celi, a Spike był martwy.

* * *

Stałem na deszczu. W Hearse zaczęła się już impreza i Joker puszczał obrzydliwą mieszankę techno i tandetnego, plastikowego rocka, tutaj przytłumionego, głuchego, wibrującego w gęstych masach powietrza. Blady księżyc majaczył na tle grafitowego nieba i wiedziałem, że zaraz znowu zacznie grzmieć, a leniwe szarości ustąpią miejsca barwom ciemniejących chmur. Za Bramą policjanci rozpoczęli swój zwykły obchód, wąskie strumienie światła sączyły się z latarek na spalony trawnik i dalej, w głąb Cygańskiej Polany, teraz żywej, pełnej dźwięków i aromatów, od których skręcał mi się żołądek. Jeden z nich, stary, wysuszony facet z płaską mordą, z którym Jagger prowadził niegdyś nielegalne interesy, w pewnym momencie przystanął i teraz patrzył do góry, mrużąc oczy, w których odbijały się marne pozostałości gwiazd.

- Ej, Lenny - powiedział, odwracając się w stronę młodszego, lecz wyższego rangą kolesia, który kawałek dalej truchtał niespokojnie w miejscu - zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak tam jest? W środku? Jak to jest być jednym z nich?

_Nawet się nie spodziewasz, _pomyślałem. Niebo przecięła błyskawica, pierwsza z wielu, i Romeo schował się w budynku stojącym nieopodal, ciepłym i bezpiecznym.

Ja nie miałem dokąd pójść.

Mimo wszystko.

* * *

_*****"Prawdziwa światłość, która oświeca każdego człowieka, przyszła na świat." Ew. św. Jana 1,9_

_"W Nim było życie, a życie było światłością ludzi. A światłość świeci w ciemności, lecz ciemność jej nie przemogła."Ew. św. Jana 1, 4-5_

_"(...) Ja jestem światłością świata; kto idzie za mną, nie będzie chodził w ciemności, ale będzie miał światłość żywota." Ew. św. Jana 8,12_

_****** "(...) Ja jestem droga i prawda, i żywot, nikt nie przychodzi do Ojca inaczej, jak tylko przeze mnie." Ew. św. Jana 14,6_


	5. Rozdział piąty: Że tak będzie lepiej

_Witam! Ogarniam teraz studia i przeprowadzkę, ale wciąż wiernie piszę, ilekroć mam wenę. Żeby zrozumieć, co się dzieje w życiu mojego Harry'ego, trzeba chyba wyłapywać szczegóły, więc przepraszam, że częstotliwość aktualizacji w znaczący sposób to utrudnia. Zapewne potencjalnym czytelnikom będzie łatwiej wszystko ogarnąć, jeśli BO zyska upragniony status COMPLETE. **  
**_

_**Giustina, **widzi mi się, że w tym Clawsland nie wszystko jest takie proste i łatwe, ale to spostrzeżenie, o dziwo, nie kłóci się z Twoimi obserwacjami. _

_Jak dla mnie to wszystko jest trochę symboliczne. I trochę koresponduje z fantazjami niektórych autorów ff (nie jest to bynajmniej stwierdzenie nacechowane emocjonalnie!). To, o czym piszą, __wcale nie jest takie zachęcające, gdy zderza się z realiami rzeczywistości, prawda? O ile, oczywiście, człowiek nie jest upośledzony bądź głupi. Dlatego właśnie moje Clawsland wygląda tak, a nie inaczej, i dlatego mój Harry zachowuje się trochę bardziej jak człowiek (przynajmniej taką żywię nadzieję)._

_Ten wciąż powtarzający się i nasilający motyw przypomnienia sobie czegoś jest na razie kluczowy, mam nadzieję, że z czasem stanie się to jasne. Może nawet już niedługo._

_Dzięki za Twoje przemyślenia i uwagi! Naprawdę je sobie cenię, choć nie mogę rozwodzić się tutaj nad wszystkim, nad czym rozwodzić bym się chciała. No i może następnym razem we wstępie przypomnę imiona i rysy wszystkich bohaterów... teraz już po prostu nie mam do tego cierpliwości. Pozdrawiam!_

**_I - nie mogę uwierzyć, że to piszę - Wasze komentarze są jak dodatkowe źródło energii, które okazuje się niezwykle przydatne, kiedy ktoś ma tak głupi charakter jak ja. No, wiecie, o co mi chodzi..._**

* * *

**Rozdział piąty**

**Że tak będzie lepiej**

_"I nie widzę znaków, i idę tu jak ślepiec,_

_aż z biegiem lat uwierzę, że tak będzie lepiej."_

_- "Przebiśniegi", Buka_

Clawsland miało swój rytm i nawet zniknięcie Jaggera nie było w stanie go zagłuszyć. Na ulicach nie przestały zalegać śmieci i wciąż padał deszcz; hipisi dalej palili te swoje ogniska, a nocami Wayne grywał ponure, przydługie melodie, które wcale nie pomagały nam zasnąć. Kawa była tak gorzka i mętna jak zwykle i żaden z nas nie otworzył Biblii, którą Jag zostawił w żartobliwym spadku. Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny później zauważyłem, że jego posłanie zajął jakiś młody, nadgorliwy dzieciak; gęba chyba nigdy mu się nie zamykała, ale jednak bywał pożyteczny. Co wieczór przynosił nam bułki i wódkę i nawet sprzątał po nas, co nieodmiennie mnie bawiło.

Z Najeżonym było już wtedy źle i wszyscy unikaliśmy patrzenia mu w oczy. W Clawsland każdy żył z terminem ważności, nie tylko Spike, więc kiedy nastawała noc i w czyichś tęczówkach gasło światło, stawaliśmy się niemi i głusi. Nigdy jednak nie byliśmy ślepi, niestety, i nigdy nie przestaliśmy się bać.

Dziesięć dni później Spiky strzelił sobie w łeb. Pozostawił po sobie jedynie puste miejsce i odległe echo wyrzutów sumienia, i na dłuższą metę nikomu nie było go żal; wkrótce jego nazwisko pojawiło się na Ścianie Śmierci i Najeżony stał się tylko kolejnym zbiorem liter, które przestały cokolwiek znaczyć.

* * *

Szpon uratował mi życie. Oczywiście nie wiedziałem o tym, nie, dopóki nie wyszło na jaw całe to bagno, w którym taplaliśmy się od tygodni i podejrzewam, że on też nie miał pojęcia, co naprawdę robi, w przeciwnym wypadku chętnie zająłby moje miejsce. W obliczu bezpośredniego zagrożenia wolności przestaje mieć znaczenie, jak wiele wypiłeś z kimś piw ani nawet czy przypadkiem nie z jego pomocą radziłeś sobie w tym syfie, który panował wtedy w Hearse, na naszym prowizorycznym krańcu świata.

Nie, Szpon myślał, że wystawia mnie na niebezpieczeństwo, i kiedy prosił o tę jedną, ostatnią przysługę naprawdę sądziłem, że nigdy już nie zobaczę monumentalnych budowli Hogwartu i zaczarowanych, niebiańskich sklepień obarczonych ciężarem gasnących kolejno gwiazd. A jednak zgodziłem się; nie ze względu na jakieś tam moje bohaterstwo czy też inną, równie niebezpieczną głupotę. Ja, Harry Potter, w pełni świadomie zgodziłem się na coś, co, jak sądziliśmy, miało odebrać mi życie, i mógł to być mój najgorszy błąd. Bóg mi świadkiem, że w Clawsland popełniłem wiele błędów, one jednak nigdy nie niosły ze sobą podobnej dozy ryzyka i na szali nigdy nie leżało tak wiele; a może tylko mi tak się wydawało, właśnie wtedy, kiedy już zniknęła nawet ta odrobina nadziei, którą miałem, a świat na moment pogrążył się w chaosie.

Ricky powiedziałby, że utonąłem... za to jak smakował ten pierwszy haust powietrza, kiedy zbudziłem się ze snu; co prawda z daleka od Clawsland, w obskurnej, ciasnej, więziennej klitce, mając za towarzyszy ludzi, z którymi niegdyś dzieliłem koszmary i dla których wtedy sam stałem się koszmarem. Ale jednak w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że teraz jestem wolny, i nikt nie mógł mi tego odebrać.

Szerokiego uśmiechu w środku mojego osobistego, żelaznego pieca.

Można powiedzieć, że w pewien sposób skorzystałem z rady Jaggera. _Uciekaj stąd, _powiedział, i czy nie to właśnie zrobiłem? A jednak wciąż nie wiedziałem, o co chodziło w pozostałej części tej głupiej mowy pożegnalnej, którą wygłosił Jagger, i do samego końca nie wierzyłem, że uda mi się wywinąć. Choć może nie było to takie znowu dobre zakończenie. Chłopaki dostali dożywocie; ja wyszedłem szybko i bez problemu, i do końca życia miałem próbować odnaleźć się w świecie, do którego już nie należałem, nie naprawdę, i którego nienawidzili. Co żyło w Clawsland, pozostawało w Clawsland, wiedziałem to, ale dopiero kiedy znowu wylądowałem w Hogwarcie zrozumiałem, że jestem przeklęty, i pierwszy raz naprawdę chciałem uciec. Ale pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Lauren, kwestia Ricky'ego, kwestia Bellatriks i tego sztabu psychiatrów, którzy skutecznie wyprowadzali mnie z równowagi, i zawsze w końcu dochodziłem do wniosku, że nie mogę tak po prostu odejść.

Nawet, jeśli alternatywa nie zmieniała niczego. Nawet, jeśli wspomnienia faktycznie czasami okazywały się nazbyt wielkim przekleństwem.

* * *

Nad ranem na ulicach zaległa mgła, skłębiona i ciężka, w której ginęły barwy palonych cegieł i zużytych, wyblakłych ubrań. Patrzyłem na tamten świat, jaskrawy, kiczowaty świat za Bramą i nagle wiedziałem, że wszystko zależy od nas: obszarpanych, zniszczonych ludzi żyjących w obszarpanym, zniszczonym mieście, w którym nigdy nie przestawał padać deszcz. Ricky zachodził mnie od tyłu i jakoś tak kładł rękę na moim ramieniu.

- Piękne, prawda? - mawiał.

Zawsze pytałem wtedy, co w tym pięknego.

- Obcość - odrzekł kiedyś Bach, a jego głos potoczył się echem po Karawanie, który miał dopiero wybudzić się ze snu. - Obietnica.

Spojrzeliśmy na rozsypankę kolorowych namiotów.

- Niemal mogę zobaczyć granicę - szepnął Wayne. - Jakbyśmy żyli pod pieprzonym kloszem. Czasami myślę, że mógłbym stąd wyjechać.

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz? - zapytałem.

Po strychu rozeszły się pierwsze, niemrawe dźwięki ustnej harmonijki. Wayne zajął miejsce obok mnie, wychylił się przez okno. Tłumy zalegające na placu zwróciły się w naszą stronę niczym wygłodniałe, bezpańskie psy.

- Nie mogę, Wojaczek. Siedzę w tym zbyt głęboko. Ten klosz poszedłby za mną wszędzie.

Kilka tygodni później wiedziałem już, że oddałbym wszystko, byleby tylko znowu stać obok tego starego, wysuszonego obwiesia; kilka tygodni później zmagałem się z własnym kloszem i wiedziałem, że oddałbym wszystko, byleby znowu otaczały mnie te stare, zdezelowane mury Karawanu, byleby móc powiedzieć: _cholerna racja_ i zaraz potem wyśmiać Szpona, kiedy zasugerował, że ktoś powinien spotkać się z Romeem, skoro Jagger odszedł, i dożyć w Clawsland ostatnich, jałowych dni równie jałowego życia, do końca wierząc, że tak, jak jest, jest po prostu najlepiej.

Starając się nie zauważać znaków. Starając się spać jak najmocniej niespokojnym snem chorego, który wie, że nie doczeka świtu*.

* * *

_* Piękne, prawda? Arkadiusz Buczek, zbiór wierszy "Cztery ściany i drzwi bez klamki" : )_


End file.
